The King and The Dragon
by monomoon
Summary: After the events of Book 4, Mako sees himself alone in Republic City and decides to join the First Division of the Fire Nation's Nany. But something from the past is going to bring him back to Republic City.


**Chapter 1 – Holding**

He woke up to stare his pair of boots standing right next his bed. Another day was dawning; he needed to be going to camp. Mako hurried things up, he was late for training, he has just joined the fire nation navy's First Division of the United Forces and his general, Iroh, grandson of Lord Zuko, didn't enjoy trainers being late.

Mako's decision to move to the Fire Nation was made after his brother, Bolin married Opal and was sharing his time living in the Republic City and Zaofu, southwestern of Earth Kingdom, and since Korra was still with Asami in Spirit World, he felt the need to move on as well. He quit his position as police officer and with the help of Lin Beifong joined the navy of the fire nation. Now, Mako sees himself alone in his room, looking forward for a day that won't bring anything new for him.

He wore his uniform as fast as he could and looked outside the window, for the sun rising in the horizon.

\- What are you doing here? You missed the breakfast. Hurry up, General Iroh, is going to be in the camp in minutes. – said Baboo, Mako's roommate, who just got in the room.

Slowly he made his way to the camp. On the way there, all the new trainers were make jokes and having fun. They used to say it's easier to deal with all the pressure they feel in training, but, Mako, never cared. He misses the old days, team Avatar, and his duties as a police officer. But what was the point of staying in Republic City while all his friends were away?

\- Mako! A word please! – said the General Iroh himself, leaving everyone white-faced by surprise. He appeared out of nowhere in the corridor that leads to the training camp.

He opened a door that Mako never paid attention for. Inside the room, he saw a dark-gray table and someone, a girl, long black hair, sitting with her back turned to the door. Mako recognized the clothes, it was from the air nomads, but who was she?

\- Good morning, Mako, how've you been? – said Jinora smiling turning to him.

\- Jinora! Fine, I guess. What are you doing here?

\- Well, nothing to worry about, it's just something to celebrate. – she said.

\- What? What happened?

\- Korra and Asami are back and Bolin as well, with Opal and…someone else.

\- What do you mean by someone else? – he asked, intrigued.

\- You need to go to see. Iroh said it would be okay if you take a time to rest. He said you're one of the best here, it won't affect your skills and training, it seems like Lin has done some good to you. – she smiled.

\- She's right. You also look a little bit out of yourself. I reckon you miss them, it's going to be good to you. Take your time to come back. There's a train leaving in thirty minutes, I already asked to Fin to pack your stuff. – Said Iroh

\- That won't be necessary. I got Pepper with me. You know, the bison. – said an excited Jinora.

In a short period of time, Mako found himself traveling again on the back of a bison, going back to the place he pretended to others he didn't miss.

\- Jinora, who else is there? – he asked. The cold wind giving him the chills or maybe he was just anxious for the answer.

\- I said it's a surprise! – she replied. But that wasn't the real question he wanted to ask. He clearly already knew it was a surprise. What he truly wanted to ask was. "Is Wu there?" but he hold it inside.

**Chapter 2 – Beating Heart.**

They arrived safe and sound at the Air Temple Island, and Tenzin, son of Aang - the previous Avatar - and the oldest airbending master, alongside his wife, Pema and their children were there to greet them. They soon headed to the dinning hall, where Tenzin said Korra and the others were waiting for him.

Mako was surprised for how much Korra's and Asami's hair had grown. Bolin, on the other hand, was still the same but Opal, was different, same hair, same airbender clothes, but Mako felt something different on her.

\- MAKO! – said Bolin, hugging his brother. – Pepper must be really fast, you arrived just in time for dinner. Look, - he pulled Mako to one of the dinning hall's corner. - Asami and Korra are dating, I know, _awkward._ – Bolin said in a whisper.

\- What do you mean? What is awkward with that? Though I'm not going to lie, I wasn't expecting it. – replied Mako, also in whisper and very surprised with the news.

\- Because they both dated you, duh! – said Bolin in response.

\- Mako, it's so good to see you. Korra and I made some gifts for you in the Spirit World. You have no ideia how Korra is good with her hands. – said Asami, arriving with a bracelet made of spirit vines for Mako. – We heard you are on the navy now, congratulations.

\- Thanks, Asami. Thanks for the bracelet too. – replied Mako, politely.

\- Hey, navy boy, how are you? I really missed you. – said Korra, also hugging him. Mako gave a round view of the whole hall, as if he was looking for someone, and was disappointed for not finding it. He was holding his feelings; he was too weak to confess to himself that he had missed Prince Wu – now a King, even though he doesn't occupy such position - through all the months he's spent on the Fire Nation's navy camp. And he was also too weak to confess that he was sad for Wu's absence.

\- I'm fine. I missed y'all too. – he smiled. – So, how was in the spirit world? I already know you found a new talent. – he said waving the bracelet on his hand. Korra laughed.

\- Yes, to much time in the woods make your imagination flows.

Mako was expecting Korra to touch on the subject of the new couple, but she didn't. And he was to clever to know the he mustn't 'cause he should mind only his business.

\- Jinora told me that there's someone else coming. She didn't tell me who, said it was a surprise. I'm here now. Who is it? – his heart started to race. Deep inside he knew he was wishing for Wu, but why would it be a surprise?

\- Well, - started Opal. – I'm pregnant. – Bolin's eyes started to sparkle and Mako went mute. Everyone was expecting some crazy and lovely reaction from Mako, but he was motionless, like Aang's statue in the Republic City. Bolin, quietly, went closer to his brother and whisper:

\- _This is the moment where you said "hey, Bolin and Opal, I'm really happy for you"._ – then he went back to Opal's side so fast almost like the wind.

\- Bolin, Opal, I'm really happy for you. I'm really glad that I'll be an uncle. – Mako said, for the relief of all.

\- That's my brother, always good with words. Tenzin and Pema are preparing a special dinner to celebrate the new earthbender slash airbender that is going to come out of this beautiful airbender and is going to become a famous star just like his father. – said Bolin in a hype of excitement.

\- Bolin, don't dream to high, honey. – replied Opal. – You're grandmother is coming too, Mako, she was amazed with baby news.

They chatted for a few more hours about how things were going in Zaofu, including Ba Sing Se, talked more about Korra and Asami's adventures on the spirit world, but no one mentioned the romance between them.

The chat was over when Pema arrived in the dinning hall with Mako and Bolin's grandmother, Yin. But she wasn't alone. Right next to her, was a thin, brown-skinned man who Mako knew very well. The man was his former boss, he used to work for him as his personal bodyguard. The man's name was King Wu from the Earth Kingdom. At the sight of him arriving in the dinning hall with grandmother, made Mako's heart goes crazy.

**Chapter 3 – The Bar**

The dinner went normal as usual, Wu didn't stop talking about his concert in Ba Sing Se and that people left the show almost ten minutes after it started, he said he didn't understand why. Then, he started saying that he wished to start his singing career in Republic City and was expecting Korra to help him out. Because of it, the main reason the dinner was made for, - Bolin and Opal's baby - was overshadowed by Wu's stories.

\- What do you think to continue this celebration? There's a new bar near the pro-bending arena. We should go there.

After the dinner was over, Mako's grandmother offered to make Wu's bed for him.

\- You're not going? – asked Mako, trying not to draw attention to him.

\- I'm afraid the King needs to rest. It was a long trip from Ba Sing Se, my son. – replied Yin.

\- You know what? Thank you for your offer, Yin, but I think I need to have some fun.

\- But before we go, I need to talk to you, Mako. – said Korra, grabbing Mako's arm and going outside. Mako realized that Korra was about to tell him about her relationship with Asami, but he knew, deep inside, that she didn't have to explain anything to him.

\- Look, I think at this point you already know…

\- You don't need explain anything, Korra. It's fine. Bolin told me. – replied Mako, cutting Korra off. – I hope you two are happy.

\- Thanks, Mako. I knew you would understand.

Just when Korra was about to make her way back inside the temple. Mako said:

\- There's one thing, though. – he said, blushing.

\- What? – replied Korra, worried.

\- I think I'm in love with someone that I never thought before. When I told Lin that I wanted to join the navy and leave the police she asked me why, so I made an excuse so she could believe or understand.

\- Mako, what's going on? – asked Korra.

\- I told her that there was no point for me stay here. Bolin was spending so much time in Zaofu and you were with Asami in the Spirit World. So, I told here that I needed to move on too. But truth must be told, I really missed you, guys, but Republic City reminds of him.

\- Of him?

\- I think I'm in love with Wu, Korra. That's why I left the city, 'cause it reminds me so much of him. And now there he's here, I don't know what to do.

\- Just let it be, Mako. Just let it be. - Korra smiled.

The bar was crowded as usual. Republic City has never been so agitated before. Everyone was glad and celebrating the Avatar's return. A lot of drinks, dancing, karaoke performances by the so-called singer Wu. Leaving him surprised since nobody left.

Mako felt that it was time to tell Wu, or a least to show him somehow that he's attracted to him. Wu was dancing with Opal on the dance floor. Everyone was looking at this crazy dance moves and was "infected" by his excitement. In-between beats and moves, Mako made his way to get closer to Wu and when he finally reached him, he whisper in his ear:

\- I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?

\- Sure! – yelled Wu, so Mako could hear him.

Korra watched them leaving the bar and couldn't help but smile. Outside, Mako took Wu to a dark corridor, near the back exit door of the bar. Mako regretted immediately the place he chose to tell Wu his feelings, it was filled with trash cans and rats maybe.

\- So, mister-former-police-man-soon-to-be-a-navy, what do you want to talk to me? Hurry up, my admires are waiting for me on the dance floor. – said Wu, making Mako put a smile on his face. – He smiles! – Wu continued. – Seriously, I do speak serious now, what is it?

Mako had the words to say but they didn't come out. He saw himself feeling insecure. He took a deep breath and thought, "let it be, Mako. Let it be.". His words were easily said in a kiss. His heart was jumping inside his chest. And when realized what he was doing, he stopped.

\- I'm sorry, Wu, I didn't…I don't know what I'm thinking.

\- Relax, Mako, it's just a kiss. And I like what you "said" – they laughed.

\- This is new for me, Wu, but, When you left Republic City to go back to Ba Sing Se and felt like a lost something. I really missed and I tried to deny it and hide but I can't anymore. I know it might sound freaking crazy for you, but I can't keep living without you anymore. I've never felt this before for another man, but Korra told me to let it be, so I'm letting be. Wu, do you want to be my boyfriend? I mean, I don't know your feelings towards me. But it's okay if you say no.

\- It's new for me to, Mako. This is really strange. I'd be lying to you If I say that I didn't enjoy the moments we spent together when you were working for me. When I met the real Mako I was glad that I had the chance to be part of your life. I didn't come here to celebrate Bolin's baby, fire man. I wanted to see you.

\- I'm really happy to hear that. – Mako smiled - So, what do you say?

\- Hell yes.

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding.**

Three years have passed by since Mako and Wu started dating. Today was the day of the wedding. Bolin, just like Varrick's wedding would be responsible for the ceremony.

\- Are you nervous? – asked Asami to Wu.

\- A little bit. I was nervous on my first concert but today there's something weird happening on my stomach. Why is that?

\- You're afraid that something is going to be wrong. Wu, everything is perfect. Including your fiancée. – replied Asami.

\- How is he? – asked Wu, astonished.

\- Not going to tell. It's bad luck to say.

\- Are you ready? – Korra asked arriving in the room. – Oh my god, you're looking beautiful.

Wu was wearing the Earth Kingdom suit, a slime green with a golden tie. His hair was impeccable as always. On his right hand, a ring with fire burning inside.

\- I think I'm going to faint.

Mako's grandmother, Yin, was responsible for taking Wu to the altar. An Earth Kingdom band was playing the music. Wu looked straight to Mako's eyes. Mako was wearing a black suit and his grandmother as a wedding gift gave Mako's red scarf back. So there he was, enchanting Wu in every single possible way. And in the end, the king said yes to his dragon.


End file.
